Ghost Hunt - Tome I : Sleep in the waters
by Raidendjaku
Summary: La fine équipe est au complet après la dernière affaire qui à laisser Mai avec beaucoup de question au sujet de Gene. Cette fois, c'est un manoir au milieu d'un marécage qui les attends. Entre esprit, phénomènes naturels et psychisme, quel est réellement la source de cette hantise qui semble vouloir noyer ses victimes ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Depuis que l'Homme est né, il a toujours attribué à la mort, une vie d'après. Sous forme de spectre ou bien de renaissance, un jugement final ou bien un cycle infini, dans l'incertitude, l'hominidé à fournis toujours plus d'explications diverses et variés aux phénomènes qui pouvaient se produire autour d'eux, sans qu'une explication rationnelle ne puisse être trouvée. La science encore aujourd'hui, se heurte à cette seconde vie, qui n'est ni la mort, ni l'existence, les recherches à son sujet se multiplie, presque autant que les témoignages de fantômes, d'esprits malfaisants ou de monstre habitants maisons et manoirs après un passé tumultueux, ne permettant pas aux esprits de reposer en paix. Au-delà de cette croyance populaire, se cache pourtant, une part de vérité. Car oui, même si la science dénigre ses activités comme de simples « anormalités » qui trouverons explications un jour ou l'autre, ceux qui assisterons à l'avènement de ses purs moments de terreur, souvent accompagnés de deuils et de souffrances, eux, n'oublierons jamais et témoignerons.

De nombreuses entreprises ceux sont mises au Surnaturel, un marché devenu lucratif souvent pour les charlatans et, dangereux pour les professionnels qui affrontent bien plus que de simples âmes égarées en quête de paix. Alors que les méthodes qui remontent du fond des âges semblent faire profil bas pour laisser place à des méthodes plus ou moins douteuses d'exorcisme, l'efficacité de ses dernières restent très aléatoire et relatives aux créatures qu'ils affrontent. Car oui, les moines disparaissent, les prêtresses sont rares, les médiums s'arrachent à prix d'or sur le marché du Paranormal et dans cette cohue qui à transformer le monde de l'intangible en marché de pouvoir et d'argent, les personnes possédants réellement des capacités hors-normes, peine à se faire entendre, par-dessus la cacophonie de fausseté qui règne et domine, les scientifiques balayant toujours plus le manque de crédibilité des récits des fauteurs des troubles.

Le Japon, qui à toujours était terre prône aux phénomènes de tout types, semble envahis de ses incompétents, profitant du malheur des autres pour faire leur bonheur à eux. Comportement intolérable, souvent condamné par de grandes études de recherches sur la Parapsychologie et autres domaines du miraculeux, les derniers grands Instituts, remparts qui ne montre aucune clémence aux faussaires, tous reconnus dans le monde, se bataille pour faire reconnaître leurs activités dans la science, tandis que des personnes possédants des compétences qui défis toutes logiques connues semblent être de plus en plus fréquentes. La télévision tente de surfer sur la vague à grand coup d'émissions, tandis que les géants d'Hollywood lancent leurs grandes productions à la poursuite de films d'horreurs et d'angoisses. C'est donc dans se climat pour le moins chaotique, qu'une petite étude de chercheurs en Paranormal ont par plusieurs fois déjà, mis fins à des activités surnaturelles et fantomatiques.

Le S.P.R ou Society for Psychical Research, reconnu comme l'Institut de recherche en psychique officiel au Royaume-Unis, venait de gagner une branche japonaise en deux-mille dix sept, placé sous la gouverne d'un certain Kazuya Shibuya, alors âgé de dix-sept, géni déjà diplômer qui ne manquait ni d'intelligence ni d'arrogance. A son service, à temps-partiel ou simplement en associer, diverses personnes, vétérans des exorcismes et des esprits. Taniyama Mai, secrétaire, assistante et récemment enquêtrice, était bien la seule qui n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le milieu, mais son utilité s'avéra primordiale lors d'affaires graves, ses rêves et projections astrales la rendant à même titre que Masako Hara, médium. Bien qu'elle soit très loin de la maîtrise de ses habiletés, son guide spirituel, du nom d'Eugene ou Gene, frère jumeaux mort de son employeur, était depuis quelques temps au abonné absent, lui laissant croire qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de ses horribles cauchemars qui l'avais mise plusieurs fois dans la peau des victimes des spectres ou de leur passé immonde.

Cela faisait maintenant un an complet qu'après le retrait du corps de Gene avait était fait et que le seul survivant de la fratrie, le désormais connu Oliver Davis, qui était susnommé "Naru" ou "Noll", avait repris son activité au Japon. Après son retour, les quelques mois suivants l'enterrement de sa seule famille biologique connue, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir changé ses habitudes et sa façon d'être, nul n'était dupe et tous savait bien que le deuil n'était pas encore fait. Chacun essayait de ne rien faire pour lui rappeler se passage douloureux de sa vie, sans savoir si cela était la bonne marche à suivre, mais préférant éviter une confrontation qui risquait de virer au drame. Bien entendu, Kazuya de sa fausse identité, n'étais pas stupide non plus et, avait bien remarqué le petit manège de ses comparses, sans qu'il n'en pipe mot sur le sujet, finissant d'enfoncer le clou sur ce fait.

Le climat de tension ne semblait pas vouloir descendre et ce n'est qu'après l'affaire d'Akumu no Sumu ie, qu'ils semblèrent à nouveau en équilibre. La réapparition de Gene et des capacités de Mai n'étaient pourtant, que le début d'une longue, longue liste d'évènements qui n'allait pas tarder à s'enchaîner, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, mais surtout pour le pire.


	2. L'ouverture

**Chapitre 1 : L'ouverture**

_13 : 23, Lundi 1__er__ juillet 2018_

Mai poussa un énième soupir en ce dirigeant vers la porte de son patron, d'un air lassé. Par réflexe, elle colla son oreille droite contre le bois et se concentra pour écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, tenant en équilibre le plateau de thé qu'elle venait lui apporter. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ca veine. Il parlait en anglais. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait que très peu. Pourquoi parlait-il donc en anglais de plus ? Elle pensa pendant quelques instants qu'il s'agissait peut-être des parents du jeune homme. Elle se montra cependant plus attentive au ton du jeune homme qui semblait plus qu'irriter. Elle essaya de décrypter ce qu'elle put de ce qu'elle entendait, elle parvint cependant à noter que l'accent était typiquement anglais, et non-américain dont l'accent était généralement plus fort, et guttural. Il sembla brutalement coupé.

Mai cligna des yeux. Il semblait furieux, mais de ce qu'elle comprenait, il parlait de quelque chose de dangereux. Une affaire peut-être ? Il était difficile d'imaginer l'adolescent habituellement si calme, être énervé pour une affaire. Habituellement, il se contenter d'avoir un air irrité pour le reste de la journée. La personne se montrer peut-être insistante, mais dans ce cas, il pouvait tout simplement raccrocher. Après tout, il ne c'était jamais gêné pour le faire. Cela conforta l'assistante dans l'idée que c'étaient bien ces parents qui lui parlaient. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, son patron reprit la conversation. Sur ce fait, il sembla couper le téléphone. Mai hésita quelques secondes, puis en entendant des bruits de pas, elle préféra faire comme si tout était naturel, et se décolla de la porte. Elle toqua de manière forte et audible, sachant que parfois son chef pouvait se montrer dur d'oreille surtout lorsqu'il était contrarié.  
\- « Entre. »  
Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtient. Elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Elle arriva avec son plateau en main et déposa le thé Naru avait réclamé. Bien qu'il est le regard froid et sans aucune émotion habituel, l'assistante ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans les yeux de ce dernier, un air agacer et frustrer. Elle frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi avant de se rendre compte que la température de la pièce était plus basse qu'elle ne devrait l'être.  
\- « Mai, je ne te paye pas à rien faire ! La voix sans équivoque de son chef ramena la jeune femme à la réalité.  
\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Répondit-elle sur un ton sec.

L'assistante comme toujours vexer de ne pas recevoir de merci de la part de son employeur, quitta la pièce d'un air nonchalant, et alors qu'elle refermer la porte, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, souffla sur son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans son siège. Il se prit à sourire en poussant un long soupir. Lui qui voulait des affaires intéressantes, il allait être servi. Il espérait seulement, que rien de mal n'arrive à son équipe, car, quand bien même il ne le montrait pas, il les appréciait. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se pencha sur son ordinateur en face de lui. Il devait ce préparé. Ils partiraient d'ici peux.

Mai, une fois sortis du bureau de son patron, poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustrer, de ne pas être remerciée pour son travail, quand bien même il ne s'agit que de thé. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être considérée. Cependant, elle savait que son chef, de part sa nature inexpressive et froide, ne la remercierait sans doute jamais. Aussi, elle préféra relativiser, et se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir rangé son plateau. La jeune femme se doutait bien que son supérieur n'allât pas tarder à lui demander d'appeler le reste de la troupe. Lin pour ça part, était encore dans son office et ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger, mais Mai avait depuis longtemps abandonnée l'idée d'aller le voir pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose, non seulement elle avait l'impression de le déranger, mais en plus de ça, il ne répondait pratiquement jamais. Probablement parce qu'elle ne parlait pas assez fort ? Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme se sentait toujours intimidée en présence du grand homme qui dépassait tout le monde avec ses deux mètres.

Le reste de la journée, comme cette dernière s'en doutait, fut ennuyeuse, quoi que son instinct avait eut raison, puisque Oliver en fin d'après-midi lui ordonna de contacter Takigawa, Masako, Ayako et John. La nouvelle inspectrice ignorait si le jeune homme lui demandait parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire ou bien simplement car il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas leurs numéros. La petite brune était certaine que la dernière solution était la bonne, après tout, son chef pour toute sa grandeur, n'avait jamais vraiment était amical avec ses subordonnés et collègues et ne connaissait pas grand monde au Japon. Rien donc, qui donnait envie d'avoir ce dernier dans ses contacts. Toujours était-il que la secrétaire à temps partiel s'exécuta pour s'assurer que tout le monde était disponible et ainsi en assurer Naru.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra, mais s'arrêta, porte entrebâillée, lorsqu'elle nota qu'il était au téléphone portable, assis sur son bureau l'air courroucé. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais les yeux de ce dernier tombèrent sur elle, la clouant surplace comme un enfant pris sur le fait d'une mauvaise blague. D'un signe du menton, il l'encouragea à parler, tandis qu'il conservait son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- « Uhmm… Tout le monde sera là comme tu l'as demandé. J'ai bien précisé que tu ignorais le temps que cela durerait et ils ont acceptés. Ayako arrivera en retard, apparemment elle à un rendez-vous important le même jour. Expliqua la jeune femme, espérant que son interlocuteur ne prenne pas la mouche.

\- Je vois. Tu peux partir, je m'occuperais de fermer l'office. »

Sur ses mots qui poussèrent la jeune femme littéralement hors de son bureau, il reporta son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur, visage légèrement plus détendu, du moins, en fermant la porte, c'était l'impression que Mai en avait tirée.


	3. Les lieux

**Chapitre II : Les lieux**

_15 : 23, Mercredi 11 juillet 2018_

Les lieux étaient marécageux, l'herbe avait beau être verte, les arbres étaient enfoncés dans des étangs qui se divisaient en petits ruisseaux. Le plus gros, central, faisait bien trois mètres de profondeur. La cime des arbres cachaient le ciel gris et nuages noirs. L'ambiance était lugubre, la luminosité presque absente et l'air tortueux des troncs et branches n'aidaient pas, créant un aspect glauque avec le vent qui sifflait en bise légère, secouant dans un grincement sinistre le bois.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, Mai ce disait, pour transformer une journée morose en journée d'horreur. Car oui, ils avaient étaient demandés sur une enquête de la plus haute importance, dans un manoir au milieu d'un marais. Il était difficile de faire pire comme endroit, c'était alors mentalement persuadé la jeune femme. Car malgré toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient menés, même celle du Manoir d'Urado, ce lieu avait, sans même y pénétrer, une ambiance morbide à souhait. Même Noll, pourtant si peu expressif, ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de devoir passer plusieurs jours ici. Néanmoins, l'affaire avait l'air prometteuse, un cas sévère d'hantise, selon la victime qui avait téléphoné. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, majeurs tout les deux.

Depuis plusieurs années, d'étranges phénomènes semblaient avoir eut lieu dans la maison, mais ses derniers avaient soudainement escaladés avec la mort de la sœur du propriétaire, Jinbai Tsubomi. En effet, après celle-ci, une apparition fantomatique avait plusieurs fois était vue par les enfants puis les parents, dans les alentours de l'étang et de la rivière qui borde le terrain, chantant un son hypnotique qui semblait difficile de rompre par la simple force de l'esprit. La famille en avait était réduit à porter des bouchons d'oreilles presque en permanence, pour échapper à l'emprise de la chanson, rendant la communication difficile au mieux. La nouvelle enquêtrice ignorait bien quel genre d'esprit pouvait faire ce genre de chose, mais cela était toujours moins agressif que de tuer les gens ! Peut-être que le spectre ne savait pas qu'il était mort ? Elle c'était toujours demander pourquoi Naru refusait qu'elle pose la question. Elle ne voyait pas le mal.

Pour l'instant, il fallait déposer le matériel dans la maison, après avoir était accueillit dans un silence religieux. Leurs hôtes répondaient à voix hautes, mais n'étaient pas capable d'entendre, les invités qui eux, devaient écrire leurs questions. Autant dire que le chef de la troupe n'était pas spécialement heureux de la tournure des événements actuels. L'interrogatoire sur les détails des diverses activités paranormales s'allongea de manière exponentielle, au grand dam d'Oliver. Cependant, les informations qu'il avait appris avait était précieuse et très instructive sur les intentions du fantôme. Jinbei avait faillit se noyer après avoir était hypnotisé par le chant, il ne devait sa vie sauve uniquement à sa fille Kyo, qui l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre et l'avait suivit craignant le pire.

De cela, Naru en avait déduit bien rapidement que le chant peut être entendu par tout le monde, mais seulement affecter une personne. Tout comme Jonah, le fils, avait était victime du même chant deux jours plus tard, mais en était sortie de lui-même pour une raison encore obscure. Bien entendu, le fait de vouloir noyer ses victimes relevait sans doute d'un lien avec l'eau. Peut-être que le spectre était mort ainsi ? Dans tout les cas, alors que tout le monde finissait d'aider à installer l'équipement dans la base, Oliver arriva finalement, fermant la porte derrière lui, soupirant. Il reporta son attention sur le géant de la pièce.

\- « Lin, j'aimerais installer des caméras de surveillance dans la chambre du fils et du père. Ils sont d'accords. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. L'homme acquiesça, tandis que son supérieur reprenait. Mai, j'aimerais que tu aille dans la bibliothèque privé. Apparemment, ils ont des archives qui parleraient d'événement lier à cette maison, j'aimerais éliminer toutes causes naturelles. Je t'accompagnerai.

\- Compris ! S'exclama la petite femme, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Afin d'éviter tout problème, aux vues des circonstances, nous formerons des binômes. Takigawa et Masako, vous inspecterez l'intérieur de la maison à la recherche d'entités.

\- John et Ayako, vous serez ensemble, vous ferez les alentours du manoir. Des questions ? »

En l'absence de riposte, le jeune homme compris qu'il était temps de ce mettre au travail. C'est ainsi que commença la longue et lente enquête du Manoir des Marais.


	4. Recueil d'informations

Chapitre III : recueil d'informations

_21 : 04, Mercredi 11 juillet 2018_

Mai ce demandait si elle avait bien fait d'être en duo avec Kazuya. Si elle c'était sentit pousser des ailes lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'ils iraient tout les deux à la bibliothèque de la maison, y voyant là un potentiel non négligeable de romantisme, elle avait vite déchantée lorsqu'il avait commencé à chercher les archives dans un silence de mort. Non pas que la petite brune s'attendait à mieux, mais elle avait espérée au fond d'elle, que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle c'était donc résignée à fouiller les dossiers dans le calme et l'ambiance légèrement lugubre des lieux. La recherche pris plus d'une heure, la lecture, le double. Tandis que Mai s'attelait à lire des comptes rendus des changements de terrain et de l'architecture, son patron lui, était tombé sur le journal d'une jeune femme tout juste mariée, datant de mille neuf cent vingt-sept. Cela n'aurait normalement pas attiré son attention, mais un instinct lui disait qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver des informations importantes. Il c'était donc mit en tête de lire les près de quarante page du vieux journal, qui s'arrêtait brutalement un an plus tard.

\- « Naru ? La voix de Mai fit relever immédiatement la tête du jeune homme, brutalement interrompu dans sa lecture. Il espérait que c'était pour une bonne raison.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, posément.  
\- Viens voir. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Comme pour ajouter du poids à ça demande, elle fit un geste de la main de manière à peine consciente, concentrée sur sa ligne de lecture. Exhalant d'un air désintéressé, il se leva et s'approcha de celle-ci, ce penchant par-dessus son épaule pour observer la trouvaille de la nouvelle enquêtrice. Il nota rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un compte-rendu du terrain, mais à ses côtés, gisaient un papier jaunit par le temps, qui semblait être l'acte de propriété.  
\- « Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais en fouillant les registres, j'ai trouvée ça. C'est un compte-rendu sur le terrain. Apparemment, la composition du marais rendait la maison instable, ils ont dû renforcer celle-ci. Pendant les travaux, de nombreux hommes se sont plaint de l'odeur de cadavre ou d'œuf-pourris qu'il y avait. Certains, ceux sont mêmes évanouit. L'endroit à était déclarer maudit par la population locale est les travailleurs ont refusé de revenir travailler sur le site. Quelques années plus tard, la maison s'est stabilisée, mais les propriétaires ceux sont plaints aussi de l'odeur et ont quitté les lieux. Après ça, la maison est passée dans plusieurs mains, mais elle a vite était abandonnée. Toujours pour la même raison. »

Elle tendit le papier au narcissique, qui le récupéra lorsqu'elle nota qu'il voulait le récupérer. Il feuilleta les quelques pages, sourcils froncés en concentration. Il était clair qu'il réfléchissait.  
\- « Quelle est la date de ses papiers ? Finit-il par réclamer, en relevant ses yeux bleu marine en direction de son interlocutrice.  
\- Mille neuf cent… Quelque chose comme ça. Attends, j'ai vu ça y'a quelques minutes à peine. Elle souleva plusieurs pages, à la recherche de sa cible. Elle finit par poussée une exclamation triomphante lorsqu'elle saisit une enveloppe qu'elle retourna. C'est ça. Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit. Lu-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur le brun, qui plissa les yeux légèrement, l'air intrigué.  
\- Hum. Répondit-il finalement, se redressant. Intéressant. Tu peux continuer à chercher. Garde ça de côté. »  
Obéissante, elle déposa toutes les informations fournies plus tôt sur la gauche de son bureau, avant de reprendre ses recherches. Elle se sentait satisfaite d'elle-même. Soudainement, cette recherche ne semblait plus si longue. Chacun retourna à sa tâche, dans un relatif silence, parfois entrecoupée de conversation sur des informations potentiellement importantes.

* * *

Hōshō ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir tranquille d'être avec Masako où s'il devait se sentir jaloux de John. Malgré l'exécrable caractère de la prêtresse, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que la relation qu'il avait avec elle était ambigüe au mieux et quasiment amoureuse au pire. Au pire oui, car il ignorait vraiment si c'était une bonne chose. Toujours était-il qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il avait commencé sa ronde avec Masako. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, mais pour l'heure, pas de signe réel de spectre. Difficile de savoir si celui-ci était attaché à la maison ou aux extérieurs. De plus, la famille était très nerveuse à l'approche du soir et chacun c'était réfugié dans sa chambre, fermer à clé, pour éviter les sorties intempestives. Ils avaient rapidement indiqués à leurs invités qu'ils ne leurs seraient d'aucunes aides la nuit. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, même si cela avait l'avantage de leur laisser le champ libre pour l'exploration des couloirs et des pièces, sans avoir à craindre les vas et viens des occupants de la maison.

\- « C'est étrange… Finit par dire la médium, dans le silence presque religieux. Elle semblait perplexe.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Takigawa, l'air surprit.

\- Je ne ressens aucune présence ici… Mais mon instinct me dit le contraire. Dit-elle, portant sa main cachée par sa manche à son menton, l'air pensive.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea l'homme, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- Ma clairvoyance ne détecte aucune entité qui pourrait vivre dans cette maison… Mais mon âme, mon être, mon sixième sens, me dit tout le contraire… C'est la première fois qu'ils ne sont pas en accord. C'est une désagréable sensation. Expliqua-t-elle calmement, regard lointain. »

Le moine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion sur les paroles prononcées. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre, mais il ne pouvait que compatir.

* * *

John avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'étaient pas tant les lieux que l'ambiance, mais cela le suivait depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans le manoir. Ayako, toute prêtresse qu'elle était, semblait indifférente à son environnement, si ce n'est pour son regard qui vadrouillait, imperturbable dans sa tâche. Le prêtre ignorait quoi penser des capacités d'exorcisme de celle-ci. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle avait démontrée une très bonne aptitude lors de l'affaire de la "Maison Maudite", elle semblait bien trop dépendante de son environnement, pour être d'une quelconque utilité réelle. Il se demanda brièvement si elle continuait à venir parce qu'elle aimait faire ça, pour rendre service ou pour revoir Hōshō.

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elle et lui, mais il n'était pas certain que cela soit de l'amour… Ou peut-être le début d'une romance ? Pour être franc, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir ! Son fil de pensée fut interrompu par le ton légèrement nerveux de son aînée.  
\- « Les arbres sont bien silencieux. Remarqua-t-elle de vives voix.  
\- Silencieux ? Répéta bêtement le jeune blond, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire, après ce changement brutal de sujet.  
\- Oui. Habituellement les esprits qui les habitent murmures, bruissent, chantent, susurres. Ici, c'est presque comme s'ils ne voulaient pas parler. Non… Plutôt comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas. Quelque chose les faits taire. »  
Tout en expliquant elle porta son regard en direction d'une vieille souche rongée par les eaux, au milieu de l'étang. Même si elle dépassait de bien un mètre la surface vaseuse de celui-ci, elle n'en restait pas moins dégradée par les insectes et les années qu'elle avait passée dans le marécage.

L'Australien suivit son regard, mais ne trouva rien de particulier. Il finit par se retourner en direction de la rouquine.  
\- « Ca fait une heure qu'on tourne sans rien trouvée, je crois qu'on peut rentrer non ?  
\- Uhmm… Probablement. Répondit-elle, après une seconde d'hésitation. »  
Ils tournèrent tous les deux les talons, pour repartir en direction du manoir.


	5. Comptes rendus et mise en place

**Chapitre IV : Comptes rendus et mise en place**

_22 : 30, Mercredi 11 juillet 2018_

Après l'arrivée au compte goutte de chaque équipe, il était désormais l'heure de faire son rapport sur la situation. Si les recherches dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur avaient données des résultats mitigés, il n'en était pas de même du côté des archives de la bibliothèque. Si, aux yeux du groupe, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer d'un affaissement de terrain et d'une odeur vraisemblablement horrible, ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant la première affaire auquel ils avaient assistés et ce gardèrent donc bien de faire le moindre commentaire sur l'importance potentielle de cette information.

\- « Demain matin à la première heure, nous installerons le matériel dans la maison. Lin et Hōshō s'occuperont de tester les pièces avec le MEL après avoir coupé le courant. Mai, Ayako et John, vous installerez les caméras. Je vous passerez le plan pour savoir où les mettre. Pour ma part, je m'occuperais de placer les REM-POD, de la synchronisation des écrans et des réglages. Des questions ? Les courtes explications, comme à leurs habitudes, étaient prononcées avec calme et autorité. »  
Chacun approuva silencieusement les dires de leur chef, avant de partir un à un en direction de leurs lits. Après tout, ils avaient une grosse journée en vue.

* * *

_07 : 30, Jeudi 12 juillet 2018_

Le réveil avait était rapide et le déjeuné succin. Cafés, thés, les boissons distribuées, avant de prendre une soupe miso et des légumes marinés. Les plus motivés avaient également mangé du riz. Une fois tout le monde prêt, les équipes avaient récupéré le matériel et c'était lancé dans les installations. Afin de communiquer aisément, ils discutaient à travers les talkies-walkies. Le courant dans toute la maison avait était coupé, les hôtes ayant était informés au préalable, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Ils n'avaient pas eut l'air très heureux, mais ils avaient accepté sans rien dire.

La troupe s'attelait à la tâche avec rapidité et précision, ayant une routine bien huilée. Les relevés de températures furent notés, les perturbations dans les champs électromagnétiques indiqués sur la carte. Des détecteurs thermiques furent positionnés à divers endroits de la maison, tandis que les caméras à visions nocturnes étaient disposées dans la chambre du père et du fils, comme cela avait était dit le jour d'avant. Le tout prit bien deux heures à faire, mais cela était peu, comparer au travail qui leur était épargné grâce à l'équipement. Bien qu'il n'y est eut aucune manifestions, ce phénomène n'avait pas lieu d'inquiéter les enquêteurs, car ils savaient tous que la plupart des esprits n'aimer guère recevoir des invités sur les lieux qu'ils habitent. Ils pouvaient se montrer outrageusement agressifs ou au contraire, incroyablement absent.

* * *

_09 : 56_

Leur travail, accomplit tout le monde rentra à la base improvisée surplace, pour retrouver Noll, encore plongé dans le réglage des écrans. Leur arrivée ne sembla pas le perturber plus que cela, mais il prit la peine d'indiquer d'un mouvement de tête, qu'il les avait remarqués. Ils prirent positions autour de la table qu'ils avaient installée, en attendant que le chef de la troupe daigne bien venir les rejoindre. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas couper à la réunion, et ayant visiblement finit ce qu'il avait à faire, il se leva et se tourna en direction de ses compagnons, s'appuyant contre la table où se trouvaient les moniteurs et écrans. Il haussa un sourcil, signe indicateur de son attention.

\- « Il n'y a pas eut de problèmes durant la mise en place de l'équipement, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il existe des zones de perturbations électromagnétiques stagnantes à certains endroits du manoir. Commença Takigawa, en tendant le plan à Naru qui le saisit avec intérêt, fixant le papier.  
\- Les relevés de température sont normaux, pour un lieu tel que celui-ci, le seul endroit un peu étrange est la salle de bain, qui ne dépasse pas les quinze degrés. Poursuivit Mai, d'un air légèrement intriguée.  
\- Parfait. Approuva le jeune adulte. Il faudra se montrer prudent quant aux perturbations qui pourraient fausser le résultat des machines ou les déréglés. »  
Il releva la tête du plan, et fixa un instant le groupe, avant de soupirer. Il semblait légèrement désabusé, mais de quoi, personne n'aurait su dire. Il déposa le papier sur le bureau, avant de croiser les bras.

\- « Très bien, nous allons refaire une ronde comme hier soir, mais inverser les groupes. Hōshō, Masako, vous irez à l'extérieur pour faire le tour des marais. Ayako, John vous irez faire le tour de l'intérieur. Il tourna ses iris bleu marine en direction de son assistante et nouvellement enquêtrice. Mai.  
\- Oui ?! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement sortie de ses pensées. Ses joues légèrement rouges de honte, laissés à penser qu'elle était concentrée sur autre chose que la conversation. Elle se redressa, droite comme un I.  
\- Étant donné ton instinct et ta manie de toujours traîner là où il ne faut pas, j'estime qu'il sera moins dangereux pour toi d'aller avec Ayako et John. Tu les accompagneras.  
\- Ou-oui… Dit-elle, affreusement gênée et un peu irrité, d'être toujours considérée comme un aimant à problème. C'était certes vrai, mais elle n'y pouvait rien !  
\- Action. »  
Sur ses mots, tout le monde se leva et, s'organisant, ils partirent pour mener leurs missions à bien.

La tension sur les épaules du brun sembla disparaître, tandis qu'il exhalait.  
\- « Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda la voix neutre de Lin.  
\- Il y a des documents intéressants à la bibliothèque, je vais y retourner. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intéresse.  
\- Très bien. Je m'occupe de l'observation. Il n'était visiblement pas désireux de savoir ce que préparait son chef.  
\- Merci. »  
L'échange court, sembla satisfaire les deux hommes qui sans rien dire de plus, se quittèrent.

* * *

_10 : 14_

\- « Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas fait ça hier… S'insurgea Mai, l'air visiblement contrarié.  
\- Probablement que le voyage et notre compagnie l'a exaspéré. Plaisanta Ayako, en souriant.  
\- Je crois surtout qu'il a estimé qu'il était trop tard et trop dangereux d'envoyés des gens dehors alors qu'on n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Estima John, timidement.  
\- N'empêche, il n'est pas obligé de toujours faire remarquer que les esprits me poursuivent. Il va finir par m'attirer la poisse, bougonna l'adolescente.  
\- Il faut dire que tu cherches les ennuis parfois. S'amusa la rouquine, de bonne humeur.  
\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je me retrouve toujours à être la cible des attaques !  
\- Ca l'est un peu quand tu cours tête baissée dans les couloirs, seule et sans rien dire à personne. Répliqua sans coup férir la docteure, amusée.  
\- … Rougissante, de colère, d'embarras ou des deux, difficile de dire, la petite brune ne prononça plus un mot. »  
Seul le rire gêné du prêtre, couvrit le silence brutalement revenu. Du moins, jusqu'au hurlement terrifié de Masako, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Tandis que la prêtresse et le blondinet se retournaient en direction de la fenêtre, Mai, pour sa part, partie sans réfléchir en direction de la porte de sortie, conversation précédente oubliée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait agir, vite.


	6. Sous l'eau des marais

**Chapitre V : Sous l'eau des marais**

_Le filtre de lumière disparut bien vite, caché par les algues vertes et la pourriture de surface. L'onde agitant la surface, disparaissant rapidement, tandis que la profondeur l'envahissait de ténèbres. Le silence à l'intérieur, était aussi enivrant que le chant qui avait guidé ses pas jusqu'ici. Il se sentait léger, presque détaché, un contentement qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, paralysant son esprit. Oui, il resterait ici. Il était bien, dans ses eaux. Elles étaient chaudes, chaleureuses. Et douce. Comme une femme. Ces bras berçant lentement ses épaules, sa poitrine, un moelleux confort pour sa tête lourde et ses jambes entrelaçant les siennes, joueuses, mais calme. Il ferma les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, celle de son amante invisible embrassant celles bleuit, de son nouvel amour. _

Il y a de cela longtemps, Oliver Davis est mort noyé. Du moins, son frère jumeau est mort noyé, mais pour lui, qui était lié à ce dernier comme deux âmes sœurs le serrait, cette mort c'était imprimée dans chacun de ses os, avait glacée chacune de ses veines, avait frappée son cœur, avait dévastée sa chair. Ses poumons, n'absorbant plus rien, mais ce liquide maudit. Son cerveau, mourant à petit feu. Ses muscles brûlant, paralysés, son corps figé. Oui, Oliver Davis connait la mort. Et il ne la laisserait jamais plus lui prendre quelqu'un d'autre, tant qu'il serait capable de respirer.

Plus tard, Hōshō se sentirait stupide et affreusement coupable. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à sentir était le froid mordant. Et le feu dans ses poumons. Une minute, vingt-trois secondes. C'était le temps qu'il avait passé dans les eaux pourries et puantes du marais central. C'était très peu, considérant le temps de noyade pour un être humain moyen. Le résultat, pourtant, était du pareil au même. Allongé sur son flanc, respiration sifflante, mais bien là, il releva les yeux vers son chef, qui essoufflé, était assit à ses côtés. Son genou gauche relevé sur lequel il appuyait son coude, laissant pendre le reste de son bras, sa jambe droite allongeait de tout son long face à lui et sa main, lui servant d'appuis contre le sol, encore couverte de mucus et de bois en décomposition.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva trente secondes plus tard, un temps déjà bien trop long, comparé au sprint record du Noll, qui était arrivé aux côtés de Masako en moins de dix. La jeune médium dirait au moine, une fois l'évènement passé, que jamais elle n'avait vue le jeune garçon courir aussi vite. Il n'avait même pas hésité à plonger, après avoir calmement demandé à celle-ci d'aller chercher les autres. Il avait pris un léger élan, et avait sauté, sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage à l'approche de ses comparses et jeta un coup d'œil à Takigawa. L'adulte lâcha un râle, davantage dû à sa voix encore enrouée, qu'une quelconque souffrance trop prononcée, du moins, tant qu'il ne bougeait pas trop. Il fit un effort monumental pour s'asseoir, sentant chaque partie de son corps protestant à l'action.

\- « Je vais bien. Lâcha sans grande conviction le trentenaire, saisissant sa queue-de-cheval qu'il essora, pour tenter d'en sortir l'eau qui en gouttait.  
\- Tu nous diras ça quand tu ne seras plus trempé jusqu'à l'os et en claquant des dents, répondit dure, la prêtresse, visiblement secouée.  
\- Masako, rien de cassée ? S'enquit Mai, visiblement inquiet de l'air livide de celle-ci. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. L'assistante n'insistât pas, même si elle était peu convaincue.  
\- Il vaut mieux rentrer. Indiqua Lin, il faut vous mettre au sec et vous réchauffez. »

Personne ne protesta, devant l'imparable logique du grand homme. Soupirant, Naru se redressa, mais attendit que Takigawa fasse de même, avant de se mettre en marche. Si quelqu'un nota qu'il restait à proximité de l'ancien moine comme s'il avait peur de le voir tombé, personne ne jugea bon de le faire remarquer.

* * *

_10 : 34_

Le chef de l'équipe, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps à se sécher et à se changer, était immédiatement parti rassurer avec Lin les habitants du manoir, qui, malgré leurs bouchons d'oreilles avaient entendu les cris. Désormais chose faites, il était retourné à la base, pour ce faire accueillir par un air sévère et autoritaire de la docteure, qui ne fit rien de plus que désigner un siège. Visiblement, même Noll savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter et c'était résigné à son sort, sous le regard analytique, mais néanmoins amusé de son mentor et assistant.

\- « Bien qu'il n'y est aucune séquelles, externes ou internes, je trouverais plus prudent de l'envoyé dans un hôpital. Les pneumonies sont fréquentes, sur les cas de noyade et vu l'eau dans laquelle il a décidé de faire trempette, je ne garantis rien. »  
Ayako rangea méthodiquement son matériel, après avoir ausculté de manière rapide et efficace les deux hommes qui avaient fait un plongeon. L'un comme l'autre n'était pas très glorieux, et si l'ancien montagnard n'était plus crispé ni tremblant, il n'en restait pas moins que le choc avait du mal à passer. Après quelques secondes de flottement, la tête pensante du groupe prit la parole.  
\- « Soit. Takigawa, c'est ton choix. Il accepta sans rechigner le diagnostique de la rouquine. »  
Si cela surprit presque tout le monde, ils se gardèrent bien de faire le moindre commentaire. L'occasion était si rare qu'il valût mieux en profiter. Peut-être que lui aussi, avait était secoué.

Le concerné sembla prit de court par le manque d'imitative de son supérieure temporaire, qui habituellement, aurait pesté pour qu'il reste. S'il fut pris au dépourvut, il réfléchit bien rapidement aux différentes implications de chacune des décisions qu'il pourrait prendre. Il soupira.  
\- « Et bien… Il se racla la gorge, celle-ci encore désuète et abusée de sa précédente expérience. Je reste. Je vais bien, et puis… Vous avez besoin de moi. »  
Même s'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu lui-même, tous semblèrent peser ses mots. Les yeux bleu marines intenses d'Oliver se braquèrent sur lui avec tant de force, qu'il eut l'impression désagréable d'être à nu. Déglutissant péniblement, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'observant.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus marqué que ça par l'évènement, quoi que ses cheveux encore trempés lui coller à la peau, disait une autre histoire. Il nota, non sans une légère inquiétude, la main gauche posée sur la table, qui était fermement serrée dans un poing dur qui blanchissait à vu d'œil. Outre ce fait, il remarqua également les égratignures qui parait ses poignets, comme s'il avait gratté quelque chose de dur ou chercher à dégagé un gros objet. Quelque chose clochait, soudainement, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il ne voulait pas évoquer cela devant tout le monde, il ignorait pourquoi, vraiment, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules comme une chape de béton.

Il se rendit compte que dans la cohue, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de remercier le jeune garçon de son sauvetage éclair, sans quoi, il aurait pu définitivement y rester. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.  
\- « Inutile. Déclara sèchement le chef de troupe. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Des regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui, n'ayant pas remarqué l'échange silencieux entre les deux protagonistes.  
\- Comment tu es arrivé si vite ? Mai, qui a entendu crier est arrivée au moins quinze secondes après toi, et elle était la plus proche de la sortie. S'étonna John. »  
Car maintenant, qu'il y pensait, le bougre avait battu tout le monde à la course. Un léger sourire arrogant, signature de son interlocuteur, redressa la commissure des lèvres du narcissique. Il remonta sa main jusque-là appuyée contre le bois de la table, pour poser son poing contre sa joue. Il semblait presque ce délecté de la situation.  
\- « J'étais à la bibliothèque. La seule fenêtre qui s'y trouve donne directement sur l'étang principal, j'ai simplement sauté par-dessus. Rien de plus. »

L'idée que le jeune garçon est était aux premières loges de l'incident résonna étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune enquêtrice, surtout que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir encore infirmé ou confirmé la thèse de l'attaque d'un esprit ou du simple accident, pourquoi le caché, s'il avait assisté à la scène ? Dans tous les cas, son regard en disait plus long que ses mots, mais aucun n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pouvait bien leur cacher. Après quelques secondes, il reporta finalement son attention sur la victime de l'accident.

\- « Bien que je comprenne que l'évènement soit marquant, j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Si le ton n'accordait aucune chance de refuser cette demande, Hōshō se sentit désespérément prit au piège. Exhalant, il reprit une inspiration et ce lança dans son récit.


	7. L'ondine pestilentielle

**Chapitre VI : l'ondine pestilentielle**

_10 : 00 – vingt minutes avant_

La verdure pâle et l'air froid chatouillait du regard les deux membres du SPR, alors qu'ils observaient les alentours avec attention. Ils ignoraient quoi chercher, mais les lieux leurs donnaient tant de mauvaises impressions qu'il aurait était difficile à savoir de toute façon. Ils avaient prient avec eux leurs talkies-walkies, dans le cas où ils trouveraient quelque chose d'intéressant. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'ils tournaient, sans réel but. Ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décider de partir du fond des marais, et d'avancer en direction de l'étang principal, puis de le dépasser pour poursuivre de l'autre côté et ainsi faire une boucle.

\- « Tu ne trouves pas que l'endroit est calme ? S'étonna Masako, en regardant l'environnement actuel.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a ni oiseaux, ni animaux ici. Je n'ai même pas entendu de grenouilles ou de crapauds. S'intrigua l'ancien moine, affichant un air confus. »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur le manque de bêtes rôdant dans les parages, car sa compagne écarquilla soudainement les yeux, blêmissant à vue d'œil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il fut devancé.  
\- Cette odeur… Ca ressemble… Elle ne sembla pas être capable de finir sa phrase. »

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent pour renifler l'air. En effet, la puanteur qui jusqu'ici était maintenue à distance par le vent, était désormais envahissante dans leurs narines, avec la bise qui venait de tourner. Le fidèle de Bouddha fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Bien que les propriétaires aient mentionné la mort récente de la belle-sœur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une senteur de pourriture comme celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec un marais. Il était vrai que ce genre de lieu pouvait avoir des effluves désagréables, mais une odeur de cadavre ? Le mauvais pressentiment qui semblait avoir habité le groupe à leur arrivée frappa à nouveau en force.

\- « Tu crois que… La jeune médium monta sa manche jusqu'à son menton, couvrant une partie de son visage, en grimaçant.

\- Je ne pense pas… Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas et nous n'avons eut aucuns renseignements sur le sujet qui pourrait nous indiquer la présence d'un corps. Fut-il ancien. »

Ils avaient bien entendu, reçut un résumé de l'histoire des lieux, mais rien de précis. Soit les propriétaires n'avaient rien de concret, soit le chef de groupe cachottier qu'était Kazuya avait encore eut l'idée d'omettre des informations pour une raison ou une autre. Cela n'aurait pas était la première fois, mais Takigawa, autant que la star de télévision avaient assez de confiance en Shibuya pour être certain qu'il les aurait avertis sur un cas tel que celui-ci.

Le doute, pourtant, persista, malgré les réassurances internes que chacun des deux compagnons se firent sur la situation. Après encore quelques secondes de flottement, ils décidèrent de poursuivre la marche, espérant pieusement que rien ne vienne gâcher cette randonnée. Et en effet, rien ne vint stopper ses derniers jusqu'à leur arrivée aux abords de l'étang principal. L'odeur putride qui vivait dans les lieux sembla devenir plus forte. Hōshō pour ça part, avait depuis quelques minutes développé un fond de mal de tête, mais celui-ci, c'était bien gardé de le dire. Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple douleur qui partirait avec le temps, inutile d'en faire tout un plat. Pourtant, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il sentait la pression montée à l'intérieur de son crâne. Le ciel, jusqu'ici ensoleillé se couvrit momentanément, bloquant la lumière et emmenant la pénombre.

Les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du bassin transformèrent petit à petit chaque pas en agonie pour le moine qui faisait bonne mine malgré lui, devant la médium ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. C'était stupide, il le savait, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce qu'il se passait actuellement, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sonner l'alerte pour une migraine soudaine. D'autant plus que le parfum immonde de lagon n'aidait probablement pas. Masako ne releva pas l'air crispé qu'il avait, sans doute parce qu'elle pensait sincèrement que celui-ci était tendu à cause de la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il fallut attendre qu'il soit à quelques pas à peine de l'eau, pour qu'un vertige soudain et impardonnable le saisisse.

En quelques secondes, plusieurs choses se produisirent. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise, en le voyant perdre l'équilibre, et, tandis qu'il basculait dans une sensation de ralenti, il aperçut vaguement la jeune femme tendre la main pour essayer de le rattraper. Il aurait dû tendre la sienne pour se sauver. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, il ne le fit pas. La soudaine sensation de tension à l'intérieur de son cerveau disparut pour être remplacée par une léthargie qui s'empara de lui avec autant de force que l'impact de son corps avec l'eau glacée. Par pur réflexe, il retint sa respiration – et c'est peut-être là, ce qui lui sauva la vie – mais plus il tombait vers le fond, moins il avait envie de remonter.

Son corps ralentit par le froid, ne sembla ni l'alarmer ni lui faire mal. Au contraire, le sommeil semblait être le bienvenu… Jusqu'au moment ou quelque chose, l'attrapa et l'extirpa violemment de là, le sortant de sa torpeur soudaine. Le reste, nul besoin de le raconter, puisque les protagonistes de l'histoire s'y trouvaient. La fin de son récit fut d'ailleurs accueilli par un regard pensif de la part son chef et un air légèrement inquiet d'Ayako, qui se retient de lui faire passer un nouvel examen. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait découvrir de plus, elle le savait.  
\- « Pour être franc, poursuivi finalement le moine, j'ai des doutes quant à la possible intervention d'un quelconque esprit. »  
Il se surprenait avec cette réflexion, mais tout comme l'endroit était chargé d'onde négative, son pressentiment n'accordait aucun lien direct avec une force maléfique.

Noll haussa un sourcil à cette soudaine déclaration, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il jeta un regard de biais à son assistant, qui lui rendit, l'échange silencieux dura moins d'une seconde, mais aux yeux de tous, il dura une éternité.  
\- « Bien. Étant donné les circonstances, je te laisse la journée pour récupérer. Ayako te supervisera. Si quelque chose ne va pas, l'hôpital ne sera plus une option. »  
Quittant son siège, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et porta son attention au reste du groupe.  
\- « Au vu des circonstances, les patrouilles sont suspendues pour l'instant. Takigawa, tu ne feras pas de garde de nuit ce soir. »  
L'ordre sans équivoque, ne laissa aucune place à la négociation et l'adulte ne sembla d'ailleurs pas, à même d'en faire une. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et d'acceptation.

\- « Mai et Masako, vous allez analyser les enregistrements audio et vidéos de cette nuit dans les chambres. Lin tu t'occuperas de prendre les relevés dans la salle de bain. Trouve pourquoi la température y est plus basse qu'ailleurs. Pour ma part, j'irais poser des questions aux membres de la famille. Il y a des choses qu'ils ont omis de nous dire… »  
Si personne ne releva les sous-entendus, il était clair que le jeune garçon ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il comptait passer un savon à sa manière, au propriétaire des lieux, quoi que la raison et la cause de cette discussion à venir restait encore floue aux yeux de ses amis.


End file.
